Les larmes de la rémission
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Solealuna joyeux anniversaire, Miss Corse! Gros bisous !


_Coucou alors une OS spéciale aujourd'hui pour Solealuna! Je te souhaite un HEUREUX anniversaire, et plein de bonheur pour tes longues années à venir! Bisous bisous! _

_Cette OS est un peu triste au départ, mais elle pourrait être interprétée en M pour la fin… vous êtes prévenus! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin… Svp!_

_et surtout n'oubliez pas de lui souhaiter son anniversaire! _

* * *

><p>Un homme est assis seul sur un banc, au milieu du parc.<p>

Il fait froid. Quelques personnes passent rapidement devant lui, frissonnant de la pluie diluvienne qui leur tombe dessus. Mais l'homme ne bouge pas. Il a froid, il est même gelé, mais il ne bouge pas. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues et se mélangent avec les gouttes de pluies, elles naissent dans ses yeux et meurent sur ses lèvres. Il n'arrête pas de penser à elle.

**Flash Back:**

Elle était debout face à son bureau. Elle classait des dossiers, totalement omnibulée par ses papiers, elle ne se rendait pas compte que son regard brûlant détaillait son dos. Elle était si parfaite, pensait-il. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, sans faire de bruit, et posa sa main sur le bas de son dos. Elle eut un petit sursaut, puis sa bouche dessina un petit sourire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments respectifs, il y a 7 mois de cela, ils habitaient ensemble. Elle avait finalement avoué -après plusieurs petites disputes enfantines- ne pas pouvoir dormir tranquillement si elle n'était pas dans ses bras. Depuis lors, elle vivait à presque 90% chez lui, et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il caressa doucement son bras, allant et venant contre sa peau fine et si douce. En soupirant, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme derrière elle, profitant de ses caresses pendant la courte période de temps qu'ils auraient à se donner.

**Fin flash back. **

Il l'avait aimé. Oh oui, il l'avait aimé. Mais maintenant, elle était partie. Il ne la reverrait plus, il ne la serrerait plus dans ses bras. Et savoir la raison pour laquelle elle était partie lui brisait le cœur. Mais au fond de lui, il y avait une petite flamme d'espoir qui persistait. _Elle_. Elle, elle comprendrait. Elle savait ce que le mot abandonné voulait dire. Sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle lui parlerait, qu'elle ferait tout pour lui retirer sa peine. Parce qu'elle lui parlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pleure plus, qu'il n'ait plus aucune larme dans son corps. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Car elle était aussi gentille que souriante, et elle l'aiderait. Elle aimait rendre service au gens. Même si des fois elle détestait son métier, dans certains cas. Rares, mais quelques fois elle se confiait elle aussi à lui. Il s'étaient trouvé des points communs, au fil du temps. Il l'avait aidé dans sa relation avec son collègue, leur donnant des petites astuces. Enviant leur bonheur, quelques fois aussi. Elle s'entendait bien avec son fils. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement, mais elle faisait malgré tout des efforts pour s'entendre avec lui. Elle lui montrait le bon côté de son métier, et Parker se montrait attentif. Elle le taquinait quelques fois en lui disant que plus tard, ce serait une fouine, mais elle le laissait faire ce qu'il aimait. Ses longs cheveux brun étaient attachés de toutes les manières possibles, quand elle travaillait. Et ses yeux examinaient chaque détail pour le reconstruire ensuite.

Cette femme extraordinaire, il avait appris à l'aimer. Bien plus tôt que celle qui venait de partir. Il l'aimait presque depuis le début. Et il savait qu'elle serait là pour lui aujourd'hui.

_ Booth? Fit une voix, en le tirant de ses rêveries. Il releva la tête, et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de se retrouver face à la femme qui hantait ses pensées quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Que faites-vous là, Bones? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu assurée mais qui se cassa vers la fin de la phrase.

_ Je suis venue vous tenir compagnie, quelle question! Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Il sourit. C'était bien elle. C'était sa Bones.

_ Vous êtes gelé, Booth, soupira-t-elle. Venez avec moi.

Il ne bougea pas. Il était bien trop frigorifié pour faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Booth, vous êtes ici depuis bien trop longtemps, votre température corporelle à considérablement baissé, vous risquez de faire un malaise et dans ce cas, c'est les urgences directement! Le sermonna-t-elle en l'aidant à se muscles depuis quelques heures inexploités résistèrent et il grimaça pour masquer sa douleur.

_ Venez, murmura Bones en l'aidant à monter dans sa voiture.

Il ne parla pas du trajet. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit, elle savait. Comme toujours, elle savait. Chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, elle savait.

_ Hannah est partie, hein? Souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, indifférent. Comme il l'avait prévu, aucune larme ne coula sur sa joue. Il avait bien trop pleuré.

_ Je suis désolée, Booth.

Elle l'était vraiment. Détachant son regard du paysage pluvieux, il la regarda conduire. Il se souvenait des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé dans cette même voiture quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait eu mal au cœur, de la faire souffrir de la sorte. Mais il lui avait dit qu'Hannah n'était pas un lot de consolation, il l'aimait. C'était vrai, bien sûr, mais il l'aimait tellement aussi! Il l'avait aimé bien avant la journaliste, et il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais lui dire quand elle lui avait avoué l'aimer encore et avoir raté sa chance aurait été cruel. Mais en réfléchissant, il avait été cruel, lui aussi. Il se souvenait des soirs où il faisait l'amour à Hannah, et qu'il murmurait le prénom de l'anthropologue quand elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, tombant dans son propre plaisir. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais su. Et maintenant, en la regardant fixer son regard sur la route pour éviter de verser une larme, il se promettait de lui dire. Lui dire qu'il était fou d'elle et n'avait jamais cessé de l'être, avant de rater sa chance une deuxième fois. Avant qu'un autre homme comme Sully lui vole son cœur pour quelques mois avant de lui briser comme le marin l'avait fait. Il se le promettait. Mais pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt, et la femme qu'il avait aimé (certes pas du même amour que Brennan, mais d'amour quand même) lui avait pour quelques temps brisé le cœur. Il avait besoin de jours, de semaines peut-être, pour panser son âme et retrouver le goût d'aimer (Bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais quitté, au fond de lui…).

_ Je suis désolé, fut tout ce que put dire l'agent spécial.

Quand elle posa sur lui un regard interrogateur, il s'expliqua.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir emporté dans tout ça. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans tout ça. Impliquer la seule chose belle dans ce monde. Je comprendrais, si tu m'en voulais.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et il sut qu'elle tentait d'assimiler les choses.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'ai repoussé, l'année dernière, et tu as fait des rencontres. C'est normal. Si tu as impliqué mon amour dans cette histoire, c'était involontaire. Tout ceci est arrivé par ma faute, Booth.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça! S'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait fuir Hannah. Elle a fait ses choix, et j'en essuie les conséquences. Mais je ne veux en aucun cas que tu penses que tout ceci est arrivé par ta faute. D'accord?

Elle hocha la tête, et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Merci, Booth.

Elle lui prit la main. Quand sa peau douce entra au contact de ses mains rugueuses, Booth eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge. Il avait tant rêvé de sentir ses mains! Ses longs doigts fins lui caressaient distraitement la peau, et il se détendit à ce simple contact.

_ Merci à toi d'être là malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer.

_ Je serais toujours là pour toi. Comme toi tu m'as promis, tu te souviens? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Sur la patinoire, tu m'as promis de ne jamais me laisser tomber. Et bien moi je te promets maintenant de ne jamais te laisser seul.

Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cette femme, pourtant si têtue et râleuse, qui venait de trouver les mots juste pour le consoler.

Ils se firent un sourire. Un sourire qui veut tout dire. Contrairement à Hannah, les sourires que lui affiche Bones ne sont pas synonymes de moments charnels. Ils sont synonymes de complicité, et d'amour malgré tout. Mais ils ont pris l'habitude de croire que c'est un amour entre amis. Même s'ils savent à présent tous les deux l'ampleur de leurs sentiments respectifs. La voiture s'arrêta devant chez l'anthropologue, et elle retira à regrets sa main pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il la suivit, réveillant de nouveau ses douleurs.

_ Tu vas aller prendre une douche, déclara Brennan en posant ses clefs dans l'entrée. Ensuite je vais te passer un bas de pyjama. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle venait de passer au tutoiement, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner son partenaire.

_ Un de tes bas de pyjama? Et tu t'imagine que je vais rentrer dedans?

_ Non, à mon frère! Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée.

_ Et un haut peut-être…? Demanda-t-il.

_ Il n'a laissé qu'un bas, je suis désolée. Mais si tu es gêné, je te passe une couverture légère…

Être gêné devant Bones? Il eut envie de rire à sa phrase. Elle l'avait vu nu, après son « pseudo enterrement » et elle croyait qu'il serait gêné sans tee-shirt?

_ Heu… non, c'est bon. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas me voir…?

_ Non! Enfin si! Heu…

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui fit sourire son partenaire.

_ Ca ne me dérangera pas, dit-elle. Et puis, ça ne changera pas trop de ça! Elle désigna son tee-shirt trempé qui était quasi transparent à présent. Ce fut à son tour de rougir.

_ Tiens, dit-elle en lui donnant un pyjama noir (enfin, le bas…). La douche, tu sais où c'est?

_ Oui, merci.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et se déshabilla vite, trop heureux de quitter ses vêtements trempés. Il pénétra dans la douche, et l'eau chaude dégourdit ses muscles un à un, ce qui lui arrache un petit soupir.

Dans le salon, Bones s'était installée dans le divan. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à l'homme qui était à présent dans sa douche, mais un soupir étouffé lui parvenant eut raison de ses doutes. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Elle se remémorait son corps musclé trempé d'eau, quand il s'était levé dans sa baignoire. Elle l'imaginait à présent dans **sa **douche. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre, tandis qu'elle serrait les poings. Il fallait qu'elle arrête, tout de suite. Tout ceci n'était pas raisonnable. Il était brisé, blessé, ce n'était pas le moment pour fantasmer. Elle avait toutes ses nuits, pour ça, comme à l'habitude. Mais l'avoir dans sa douche à ce moment l'emplissait d'un nouveau feu, qu'elle ne pouvait pas éteindre. Alors, abandonnant complètement, elle se laissa aller à ses pensées, sentant à présent une douce chaleur prendre place entre ses jambes. Il était beau. Bien bâti, musclé, et bien proportionné. Chaque homme à un défaut, dirait Angela, mais trouver celui de Booth relevait de l'impossible. Du moins de l'avis de Brennan. Et elle était sûre que si elle en touchait quelques mots à sa meilleure amie, elle commencerait à glisser sur le terrain « compétences au lit », et ce n'était **vraiment **pas le moment d'y penser. Angela insisterait sur le fait que s'il n'avait aucun défaut, il devait probablement avoir quelques… problèmes. Ce qui n'était tout simplement pas imaginable. On parlait de Booth, tout de même!

Bones gardait les yeux fermés, et son combat intérieur continuait. D'un côté son cœur qui lui criait de le rejoindre dans la douche, de l'autre sa raison qui lui interdisait formellement. Alors le juste milieu restait l'imagination. Et ça, elle était devenue championne pour l'imaginer, au fil de ses nuits.

La porte de la salle de bains qui claqua lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Sa respiration chaotique se calma, elle se leva pour apercevoir son partenaire revenir.

_ La douche est tout à toi… Ca va? Demanda Booth. Tu es toute rouge.

_ Je… oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud, je vais couper le chauffage.

_ Je trouve qu'il fait bon, moi.

_ Alors je vais aller prendre une douche froide.

Booth ne sut pas si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que déjà elle était sous l'eau. Sous l'eau… Il se força à ne pas l'imaginer sous l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fantasmer chez elle. . Après tout, il se raisonna en insistant sur le fait qu'il l'imaginait déjà assez la nuit. Mais il restait déstabilisé par le fait que l'objet de ses rêves inassouvis était à deux mètres de lui, sous la douche, complètement nue… Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Pour penser à autre chose, il se dirigea vers la seule porte qu'il n'avait jamais franchie: La chambre de Bones. Il la poussa avec hésitation. Il découvrit une pièce simple, aux murs pastel. Les rideaux étaient tirés, de sorte que la pièce reposait dans une pénombre mystérieuse. Le lit était juste en face de lui, au centre contre le mur. Sur sa table de chevet, un cadre photo attira son attention. Sur la face de gauche trônait une photo d'Angela, qui faisait un clin d'œil à l'objectif. Et sur l'autre côté, une photo prise pendant le travail. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. C'était elle, penchée sur un dossier, et lui-même qui la regardait, un peu en retrait. Sûrement Angela qui l'avait prise à leur insu. Il s'assit sur le grand lit, et fut surpris de s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Difficile de ne pas imaginer tout ce qu'il était capable de faire sur un lit comme celui-ci, songea-t-il en se couchant dessus. Il prit la photo, et l'examina longuement, ainsi couché sur le lit de sa partenaire.

_ C'est Ange qui l'a pris… Murmura une voix derrière lui. Surpris, il se releva vivement en laissant la photo sur le matelas. Bones était entrée sans qu'il ne la remarque, et s'était assise derrière lui sur le lit.

_ Je… Je ne voulais pas fouiller mais… Bafouilla l'agent en rougissant.

_ Pas grave, dit-elle en récupérant l'image. Elle la regarda longuement avant de la reposer sur la table de chevet. Ce fut à ce moment que Booth remarqua qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un tee shirt du FBI, bien trop grand pour elle, qu'il avait du oublier quand il avait dormi sur son canapé, après l'histoire du fossoyeur.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avait pas de haut pour moi? Dit-il amusé.

_ Ca, c'est mon pyjama. Alors non, je n'ai aucun tee shirt pour toi. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis il y eut un silence gêné, causé par la situation trop familière à leur goût.

_ Tu dors de quel côté? Demanda Booth. _ Je… lui. Elle désigna le côté de la photo.

_ Tu veux que j'ailles dormir sur le canapé? Demanda-t-il en la voyant éviter son regard.

_ Non, nous sommes tous les deux adultes, et responsables. _ Et amoureux.

Elle releva la tête à la fin de la phrase, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir si tu te colles à moi, dit-il en réponse à la question silencieuse.

_ Je garderait mes bras et mes jambes de mon côté.

En un commun accord, ils glissèrent sous les draps. Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, Booth se tourna vers le plafond. Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à elle. Elle dormait avec lui… il n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'électricité dans la pièce entre leurs corps ne cessait de lui rappeler la question qu'il s'était posé bien des fois depuis les huit derniers mois: pourquoi s'était-il mis avec Hannah? En sachant qu'il en souffrirait? Il ne trouvait pas de réponse, mais un petit coin de son cerveau lui soufflait qu'il avait besoin de changer d'air, d'oublier celle à qui il pensait réellement quand il embrassait Hannah, la caressait… Et cette réponse se trouvait à côté de lui, dans ce lit. Le drap bougea, il s'immobilisa. Il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le bras, puis les cheveux de Bones tombèrent de part et d'autre de son visage. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait, uniquement éclairé par un rayon de lune, une larme ruisselant le long de sa joue.

_ Dis moi que je fais une connerie, Booth. Repousse moi. Murmura-t-elle en caressant son torse.

_ Je n'en ai pas envie, Bones, souffla-t-il en retour. Je veux que tu fasses cette connerie. Je veux que l'on fasse cette connerie tous les deux. Parce que je t'aime.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put prononcer avant que les lèvres chaudes et douces de sa partenaire ne capturent les siennes. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, et sa langue demanda la permission pour pénétrer dans sa bouche. Permission qu'elle lui accorda quelques secondes plus tard, d'où commença un long ballet passionné. Il attrapa ses cuisses nues pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur lui, à califourchon, ses genoux pliés de part et d'autre de son corps. Il ne se cachait plus, ne cachait plus l'envie qu'il avait d'elle, et en retour il put sentir sa chaleur contre le haut de ses cuisses. En gémissant, elle serra les jambes autour de lui, caressant ses pectoraux d'une main tremblante.

_ Attends, murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser.

_ Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, une lueur de panique dans le regard.

Elle pense que je vais la repousser, songea-t-il. Comme si je pouvais, à présent! Elle est si séduisante et sexy!

_ Je veux que tu saches que j'en ai envie, Bones.

_ Je le sens, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Je veux dire que tu n'es pas un lot de consolation parce que j'ai perdu Hannah. Parce que malgré tout, malgré tous mes efforts, Hannah en était un. Elle était celle qui me permettait de t'oublier. Pour une nuit, pour quelques heures…

Le visage de l'anthropologue s'humidifia.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé, Booth, souffla-t-elle. Tellement désolée…

_ Chut… Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Tout ça est derrière nous, maintenant. Je t'aime… Sa dernière phrase fut de nouveau étouffée par un chaste baiser. Booth l'entoura de ses bras forts, et elle se serra contre lui tandis qu'il faisait glisser son tee shirt pour la tenir nue dans ses bras. Elle l'aida elle à enlever son pantalon, lui sa culotte, et ils se retrouvèrent nu l'un contre l'autre, leurs désirs à fleur de peau.

_ Est-ce que tu le veux? Demanda l'agent en caressant sa peau fine.

Elle s'arqua à son contact, se tendant vers lui.

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie.

Embrassant délicatement son cou, caressant la peau fine de ses cuisses, remontant toujours plus haut vers son point sensible, il s'assura qu'elle était prête à le recevoir avant de prendre sa place en son jardin secret.

Leur gémissements emplirent la chambre, et dans la chaleur sourde de la pièce deux corps ne firent plus qu'un dans des draps trempés.

Booth avait trouvé sa place, et à quatre reprise Bones lui prouva dans la nuit. Dans les murmures et les gémissements, un je t'aime timide fut prononcé. Lequel l'avait dit, mystère, mais cela n'avait aucune importance car il venait du cœur. Et ce fut calme et apaisé qu'ils s'endormirent, paisibles, comblés et heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre au petit matin.

**The End (?)**

* * *

><p><em>Alors, est-ce que je continue, ou est-ce que je finit ça en OS? C'est à Solealuna de décider, car c'est son cadeau… Encore joyeux anniversaire! Bisous à toi! j'espère que ça t'a plu... <em>

_XOXO_

_Ps: N'hésitez pas à Reviewer, me dire si je continue…? _


End file.
